


You Only Live Twice

by fyrbyrd



Series: Revenge Quickies [3]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Parachutes and silliness.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Revenge Quickies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025427
Kudos: 1





	You Only Live Twice

As they organized the parachutes and put them on, Face saw Murdock's expression and his evil grin.

"What?" he asked and got no answer, except the grin. "What're you up to?"

The Colonel pushed B.A. out, then Face went next. Murdock followed and the Colonel was last.

B.A.'s chute opened easily, as did Face's, but Murdock held back. He was attempting something very dangerous, but he was in a dangerous mood. B.A. wouldn't know, he was out of it, and the Colonel was too far down to see.

He knew he could maneuver himself on the air currents and he was very soon face to face with Peck.

"Murdock! What the hell are you doing?" He gave Face a scare when he landed on him from nowhere.

The chute rocked a bit and Face looked up nervously, but it settled down. He was kissed when he looked down again. It was a long, sensuous kiss and a hand came up to fondle him.

"Shit! Murdock! Will you behave! Hannibal's down there!"

"So? Live dangerously!" He was kissed again, then Murdock let go to open his chute. "See ya on the ground."

Face was so taken aback; he wasn't watching where he was going and landed in some trees.

"Help!" he shouted, "Help!" He struggled to loosen the chute, but it wouldn't give. "Damn! Shit you, Murdock!"

"Well, hello there --” Murdock looked up with a smile.

"Don't you smile at me! Get me down!"

"Yeah, sure, but I've gotta get you up first!"

The zipper came down and Face groaned.

"Murdock! Come on -- Hannibal's around here somewhere!"

"Yeah, well you only live once!"

"You've got nine lives -- I swear!" Murdock's mouth stopped any thoughts and Face was helpless. But Murdock brought him on just enough to make him go crazy, then he zipped him up again and let him loose, to kiss him as he got to his feet.

"I swear Murdock!" Face looked at him wild eyed, with a finger pointing at him "One day --"

"Yeah --" Murdock smiled, kissed him again, and ran in Hannibal's direction.

It took Face a couple of minutes to calm down enough to follow him. Just as well they weren't on a mission. His eyes lit up then. Maybe he should have been on a mission...

THE END


End file.
